Sinful Actions
by softasthunder
Summary: A hand roughly grabbed her shoulder, stopping her in her mini-breakdown. Forcing her to face him, she saw his green eyes, and the next second, felt his warm lips crash onto hers. Sequel to "Curiousity Hurts".


**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling**** owns any original Harry Potter characters that may appear in this story. **

**Claimer: The remainder of this story including: plot, dialogue, & OC characters, is my original work.**

**No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

* * *

_Sinful Actions_

_..._

Marie walked into the Great Hall holding Benjamin Shaw's hand. He had dark auburn hair; beautiful sky blue eyes with flecks of gold and green in them, a bunch of freckles splashed on his face and was around Harry's height.

He grinned down at her, while she beamed back.

Both didn't wear school uniform as today was a Hogsmeade day. Instead, she wore a pair of ripped demi shorts and a tee-shirt in grey with a drawn picture of a busy day on the streets, her messy bun kept together with chopsticks.

He chose to wear khaki shorts, a black shirt that said "Epic failure" and an arrow pointing to his left, thankfully Marie was on his right, and a pair of cartoon Converses.

"Have a great day with Harry." He said sincerely. She smiled, wishing that Harry could at least be semi-decent to her boyfriend while Benjamin was always polite to Harry, even behind his back.

She smiled, "Harry knows how to make a day interesting. But a good interesting, I'll see you at dinner though." He laughed, and kissed her softly on her lips.

Her eyes flutter close, and no matter how hard she tried, she can't feel anything but his lips. No sparks, no fireworks, no weak knees…nothing. Funny how Harry just holding her sparked all of those. But no—no she wouldn't think of such things. She had Benji, he was safer than Harry. Better, even! Right…Of course…most girls would kill to have such a perfect boyfriend.

But he was just so…bland. She'd bet her life that Harry was an amazing boyfriend, and an even better lover.

Oh God she needed to stop thinking this thoughts or else she wound up fucking him. And that wasn't good...wasn't she suppose to keep her virginity until marriage?

"I'll see you later." He pressed their foreheads together for a moment then leaned down and kissed her on her nose. With a crooked grin he left her to their house table to spend the day with his best friends.

She smiled after him and walked with a bounce in her step to Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and regretfully, Ginny.

Harry beamed, placing her right next to him, Hermione Ron, and Neville grinned at her while Ginny glared at her.

Hermione wore a dark purple sundress that reached mid-thigh and dark green eyeliner, while sandy colored sandals. A simple silver bracelet was on her wrist while she chewed on a piece of French Toast.

Ron wore a blue shirt with a picture of a band and black shorts. Neville had on a pair of dark jeans and a red tee with ink splatters all over it.

Ginny wore a simple pair of white shorts and a light yellow tank-top with a pair of flip-flops. She had decided to curl her hair today and put on purple eyeliner.

"How did you sleep?" He asked, bouncing in his seat. She laughed lightly while making a smiley face with the whip-cream on her pancake.

"Just dandy thanks; and how about the rest of you?" She looked up and winked at Hermione who smiled, "Oh lovely. I couldn't get Lavender and Patial's gossip out of my head. That is until you came and yelled at them to, what was it again? "Shut the bloody hell up before I fuck you up personally?" Thanks for that by the way, saved me it did."

She laughed, and nodded, "It's cool. Those two have always been rather annoying, but they are good friends." Hermione agreed, and Harry was still too happy for this day to begin.

"You ready to go babe?" He asked. His grin looked like it might have split his face in two if he grinned any bigger.

"I didn't even eat yet!" She protested looking longingly at the food.

"I'll get you something in Hogsmeade." He promised. His green eyes were so doe-like and full of such boyish innocence she hadn't seen since they were kids that she completely disregarded the fact that he was going to pay, and said, "Oh all right. Damn your eyes Potter."

He grinned even wider.

It freaked Marie out.

With only a backwards wave to the group he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the gates.

Once the carriage started moving, he turned to face her, never once letting his hand out of hers.

"Where do you wanna go?" He asked her, looking at some restaurants.

"Just the Three Broomsticks." She smiled earnestly, hoping he wouldn't spoil her on this day out.

_(But he would, and even though she denies it she secretly loves it.)_

"You sure? There's this really cozy café just a few roads down…" He said suggestively. She bit her lip; Harry tried not to grin, knowing that cafés were a weakness of her's.

"Sure." He smiled; leaned back into the carriage and _still _hadn't let go of her hand. Marie didn't pretended not to notice as he started running his calloused finger over her soft knuckles. He was still smiling. She was elated that he was finally smiling again; something she had prided herself in was that she could make him smile even when Weasley was at lost for what to do.

The carriage stopped in front of a small, cozy looking café named "Rosie's". She fell in love with it at first sight; he gripped her hand tighter and strolled in ordering her pancakes and milk.

"Oh Harry," She moaned, biting in her food. "I really love you. God, if you want to have sex now, I'm all for it." Laughing, he ignored the pain in his chest.

"And you claim not to be a slag; someone feeds you pancakes and you're all willing. I should try this more often."

She let her fork hover in midair for a second as she smiled even wider. "I'm all for it, Hare, we can so do this. You name it anytime, anywhere."

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Even on this table?"

"Oh fuck yes." She took another bite, savoring its heavenly taste.

He leaned forward, his eyes seductive; "Then let's do it." He was completely serious.

Her head jerked up, _wait what?, _weren't they joking about this? But the drunken night two weeks ago came brawling in her head. "Harry…" She said uncomfortably, "I think we need to talk about some things." She pushed her now empty plate and cup away from her.

He stared, but eventually nodded.

"I have a boyfriend Harry, and you have a girlfriend." She began, "It wouldn't just be wrong to have sex behind their backs, but to love one another while dating someone else? That's basically cheating emotionally; I may not have everything get with Benji, and yeah, it'd be great to have someone who actually does reckless things, but it's just better this way. Squash down your feelings and forget them."

He glared at her, fury in his eyes. "What if I _don't _want to forget it? What if I want you to be my girlfriend, my wife, what if I love you and _I truly do not give a fuck about fairness." _

She looked at him angrily, "Harry," tone dangerously icy.

His was even more frigid then she could have ever imagined; he'd never even once raised his voice at her.

"No Marie, _you _listen. For once in your prissy life, _listen. _Feel, babe, feel. He's not sparking anything in you, I can see that. Hell, the whole school see's that you feel nothing for him! You're trying to convince yourself of something that will never happen, no matter how hard you try."

"_Shut up! Shut up, okay? Just shut the fuck up!" _She screamed, knocking her chair down as she fled the café with Harry after her.

She was stalking through the forest, no caring where she was going. He had hit a nerve; but he didn't understand! Benji was safer, he just didn't get it. He was too hot headed, too reckless, his future was too dangerous, and she didn't want to know that he was dead and she was in love with him. She didn't want to look back on memories and see their love and not have with her. She didn't want to have a ringer on her finger, when he couldn't have his on!

A hand roughly grabbed her shoulder, stopping her in her mini-breakdown. Forcing her to face him, she saw his green eyes, and the next second, felt his warm lips crash onto her

* * *

_And this is where I leave you all to wait for the next chapter in this beautiful trilogy(:R&R please!_


End file.
